Die Rote Frau (Episode)
"Die Rote Frau" (im Original: "The Red Woman") ist die erste Folge der sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die einundfünfzigste der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von David Benioff und D. B. Weiss geschrieben, Regie führte Jeremy Podeswa. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 24. April 2016 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raume erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 25. April 2016.Deutschsprachige Ausstrahlungsdaten auf Sky. Abgerufen am 18. April 2016. Inhalt Ist Jon Schnee (Kit Harington) tot? Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) trifft einen starken Mann. Und Cersei Lennister (Lena Headey) sieht ihre Tochter wieder. :Quelle: Sky Handlung An der Mauer thumb|250px|Eddison Tollett betrachtet Jon Schnees Leiche In der Schwarzen Festung ist das Heulen von Geist zu hören, doch seine Rufe bleiben unbeantwortet, da sein Besitzer Jon Schnee nach der Meuterei auf der Schwarzen Festung tot ist. Geist kratzt immer wieder an der verschlossenen Tür zu seiner Unterbringung. Ser Davos Seewert, der noch wach ist, geht der Sache wegen des Geheuls auf den Grund und betritt den Hof. Dort findet er Jons Leiche und das Kreuz auf dem "Verräter" steht. Vier weitere Brüder der Nachtwache, darunter auch Eddison Tollett, kommen hinzu, da sie von dem Lärm ebenso verwirrt sind. Davos befielt ihnen die Leiche in sein Zimmer zu bringen, worauf sie ihm Folge leisten. Wenig später bahren sie dort Jons Leiche auf dem Tisch auf. Fassungslos betrachtet der schwermütige Edd das Blut und schließt als Geste des Respekts die Augen seines Freundes und Lord Kommandanten. Er stellt hasserfüllt fest, dass Allisar Thorn hinter dem Verbrechen steckt. Da Davos weiß, dass sie nicht sicher sind, fragt er Edd wem er vertraut worauf Edd auf die Männer im Raum verweist. Da sie jede Hilfe benötigen, fragt Davos Edd auch, ob Geist ihn kennt, da der Schattenwolf helfen könne sich zu verteidigen. Als er gehen will, klopft Melisandre an. Sie ist bedrückt und erklärt, dass sie Jon in den Flammen im Kampf in Winterfell gesehen haben will. Davos weißt sie darauf hin, dass er nichts über die Flammen wisse, aber dass Jon tot ist. In der großen Halle der Schwarzen Festung hat Ser Allisar Thorn die restlichen Brüder zu einer Versammlung einberufen. Er ruft sie zur Ruhe, da sie nicht einverstanden damit sind, was ihrem Lord Kommandanten angetan wurde. Auf eine Frage gibt Thorn offen zu, dass er und die anderen Offiziere, Bowen Marsh und Othell Yarwyck, für die Ermordung verantwortlich sind. Die restlichen Mitglieder der Nachtwache sind erzürnt über den Hochverrat, jedoch hält Thorn vor den Männern eine Rede und stärkt seine Position. Er rechtfertigt sich und will den Männern glauben machen, dass das der Mord an Jon Schnee die richtige Entscheidung war, da dieser alle Wildlinge durch die Mauer gelassen hätte, die im Norden wegen ihrer Art unsicher gemacht hätten. Wenig später klärt Davos die Lage in seinem Zimmer und meint, dass Thorn inzwischen bekannt gemacht hätte, dass sie nicht auf der Versammlung waren. Gemeinsam mit Edd überlegen sie, wie sie weiter vorgehen. Eddision Tollett ist hasserfüllt und spielt mit dem Gedanken Thorn und die anderen trotz ihrer Unterzahl und der Hilfe von Geist umzubringen und sie verzweifelt im Kampf mit sich zu nehmen. Davos weißt ihn In seinem Zimmer stellt Davos kann ihn davon abbringen, dass Jon seine Freunde nicht umstonst hätte sterben sehen wollen. Er erklärt auch, dass sie zwar kämpfen werden müssen, aber nicht sterben müssten und Hilfe bzw. Verbündete haben, denen Jon auch geholfen hat. Im Norden thumb|250px|Ramsay trauert um Myranda In Winterfell trauert Ramsay Bolton um seine Freundin Myranda und erzählt von ihrer Vergangenheit, da sie sich schon als Kinder kannten und wie sie sich kennen lernten. Er bewundert ihre Furchtlosigkeit ihm gegenüber. Als Maester Wolkan in fragt, wie ihre Leiche bestattet werden solle, entweder vergraben oder verbrennen, antwortet Ramsay, dass sie ihre Leiche an die Hunde verfüttern sollen, da es gutes Fleisch ist. Roose Bolton und Ramsay unterhalten sich und Roose lobt dessen Einsatz der Kavallerie im Kampf gegen den inzwischen verstorbenen Stannis Baratheon. Doch Roose erinnert Ramsay daran, dass sein Sieg gegen Stannis kein richtiger Sieg sei, da er Sansa Stark und Theon Graufreud verloren hat. Außerdem macht er Ramsay klar, in welcher Position mit der Krone er sich wegen der Hochzeit mit Sansa befindet und dass Ramsay sie dringend finden müsse, damit sich der Norden nicht gegen sie auflehnt. Er warnt Ramsay davor den Titel als Erbe zu verlieren und hofft darauf, dass Walda mit einem Sohn schwanger sei. thumb|250px|Theon und Sansa auf der Flucht Sansa und Theon befinden sich vor den von Ramsay ausgesandten Männern und Hunden auf der Flucht. Als sie den Wald verlassen, gelangen sie an einen Fluss, durch den beide waten, um die Hunde abzuschütteln. Im Wald versuchen sie durchnässt und in der Kälte einen Unterschlupf unter einem Baum zu finden, wobei Theon sie in die Arm nimmt, um sie aufzuwärmen. Doch sie werden von Bolton-Männern aufgespürt. Theon versucht sie zu beschützen, weißt sie an nach Norden zur Mauer zu fliehen und versucht die Männer von ihr abzulenken. Doch die Fährtenhunde führen die Männer zu Sansa, die sich zu wehren versucht, als sie ergriffen wird. Dann tauchen Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn auf, die gegen die Männer kämpfen. Brienne gelingt es, einige Männer zu töten, Podrick kämpft ebenso die Männer in Schach zu halten. Als Podrick in die Enge getrieben wird, nimmt sich Theon eines der Schwerter und tötet Podricks Gegner. Anschließend legt Brienne ihr Schwert vor Sansa nieder und bietet ihr ihre Dienste erneut an. Sie schwört Sansa für sie zu kämpfen und sie zu beschützen, worauf Sansa einwilligt und ihren Eid bestätigt. In Königsmund thumb|250px|Das Schiff erreicht Königsmund Das Schiff aus Dorne erreicht Königsmund und geht im Hafen vor Anker. Eine Zofe informiert Königin Cersei Lennister darüber, die in voller Hoffnung, dass ihr Bruder Jaime seinen Auftrag ausgeführt hat und ihre Tochter Myrcella zurück gebracht hat zum Hafen. Dort muss sie erkennen, dass Jaime mit dem von einem Leichentuch verhüllten Körper ihrer Tochter zurückbringt. thumb|250px|Jaime bestärkt Cersei Im Anschluss führen Cersei und Jaime ein Gespräch, indem sich Cersei an den Tod ihrer Mutter erinnert und was mit ihrem Körper und dem von Myrcella danach passiert und sie wünscht sich dass dieser nicht das gleiche passiert. Unter Tränen fragt sie sich wie eine Frau wie sie ein so gutes und reines Kind wie Myrcella geschaffen hat und deswegen doch nicht schlecht sei. Jaime nimmt die Schuld von Myrcellas Tod auf sich, da er sie nicht beschützen konnte, doch Cersei erzählt ihm von der Prophezeiung, die ihr Maggy gegeben hat, welche sich mit dem Tod von Joffrey und Myrcella für sie bewahrheitet hat. Jaime ist entrüstet und fragt sie, ob sie wirklich an solche Dinge wie Prophezeiungen glauben würde. Er tröstet und bestärkt Cersei schließlich, indem er ihr sagt, dass sie darauf scheißen soll und dass sie allein zählen und sich züruck holen würden was ihnen genommen worden ist. Margaery Tyrell ist immer noch in einer der Zellen unter der Großen Septe von Baelor gefangen. Während ihr Septa Unella aus dem Siebenzackigen Stern vorliest, fordert sie ihren Bruder Loras wieder zu sehen, doch Unella fordert sie immer wieder auf zu gestehen. Der Hoher Spatz betritt die Zelle, er verspricht mit Unella zu sprechen und Margaery will erneut wissen wie es ihrem Bruder geht. Er geht zu ihr und erinnert sie an den Bund der Ehe, die sie gesündigt haben soll und bittet sie dennoch sanfter ein Geständnis abzulegen. Margaery verneint, da sie nichts zu gestehen habe. Obara und Nymeria Sand schleichen sich auf das Schiff von Prinz Trystan Martell, während dieser um seine verstorbene Verlobte trauert und sich auf ihre Bestattung vorbereitet. Sie sagen ihm direkt, dass sie ihn töten werden und er sich eine von ihnen aussuchen soll, gegen die er kämpft. Da sie zur Familie gehören, will Trystan keine von ihnen verletzen. Doch auf drängen wählt Trystan Nymeria aus und zückt sein Schwert. Obara stößt ihren Speer jedoch von hinten in seinen Kopf ehe beide mit dem Kampf beginnen können. Trystan fällt sofort tot zu Boden worauf Nymeria sich bei ihr beschwert. In Dorne thumb|250px|Fürst Doran spricht zu Ellaria Sand In den Wassergärten geleitet Ellaria Sand Fürst Doran Martell im Beisein von Areo Hotah und Tyene Sand zu seinem Rollstuhl, während dieser ihr davon erzählt, wie er seinen Bruder Oberyn um sein von Abenteuern geprägtes, einfacheres Leben beneidet hat, während er die Verantwortung über die Regierung von Dorne hatte. Ellaria gibt ihm Recht, dass Doran schlecht zum Abenteurer geeignet gewesen wäre, während Oberyn schlecht zum Regieren geeignet gewesen wäre. Als Maester Caleotte ihm eine Nachricht aus Königsmund überbringt, indem Prinzessin Myrcellas Tod mitgeteilt wird, sticht Tyene Areo plötzlich in den Rücken und wirf einen Dolch nach dem Maester, der darauf ebenfalls tot umfällt. Ellaria sticht ihm mehrmals in den Bauch. Sie sagt ihm, dass er sein eigenes Volk nicht kenne, welche den Krieg und die Rache befürworten, er damit kein Dornischer und nicht ihr Fürst sei, weil er nichts gegen die Ermordung seiner eigenen Familie getan hätte. Während Doran an seiner Wunde stirbt, sagt sie ihm, dass er und sein Sohn schwach wären und schwache Männer nie wieder Dorne regieren würden. In Meereen thumb|250px|Tyrion Lennister und Varys erkunden die Lage in der Stadt In Meereen macht sich Tyrion Lennister in Begleitung von Varys daran, die in sich verfeindete Stadt besser kennen zu lernen. Als Kaufmänner verkleidet, erkunden sie die Stadt, da sie von der Spitze der Großen Pyramide nicht viel in Erfahrung bringen können. Doch sie sehen nur größtenteils verlassene Straßen, zerstörte Häuser, und verängstigte Menschen. Darunter auch eine obdachlose Mutter, der Tyrion eine Münze geben will, damit sie und ihr Kind etwas zu essen haben. Da sein Valyrisch schlecht ist, drückt er falsch aus und verängstigt die Frau noch mehr, bis Varys einschreitet und sie das Geld annimmt und ihnen dankt. Sie gehen weiter, wo sie eine Aufschrift auf einer Mauer entdecken und Tyrion bemerkt, dass Daenerys durch die Befreiung der Sklaven nicht mehr so beliebt ist. Sie vermuten daher dahinter entweder die Söhne der Harpyie oder die Befreiten selbst stecken können. In dieser unfreundlichen Umgebung stoßen sie sogar auf einen roten Priester, der davon spricht, dass das Daenerys ihnen allen die Freiheit geschenkt hat und sie nach ihrem Fortgang ihre Freiheit selbst verteidigen müssten. Dies sehen Darin sieht Tyrion eine Gefahr für Daenerys Herrschaft, da sich die Befreiten von ihr verlassen füllen, nachdem sie auf Drogon davon geflogen ist. Tyrion merkt an, dass sie den Anführer der Söhne der Harpyie finden müssen, um die Stadt wieder zur Ordnung zu bringen. Zu allem Überfluss entdecken sie bei ihrem Rundgang, dass Unbekannte die ohnehin schon kleine Flotte von Meereen in Brand gesteckt haben, wodurch Daenerys Anhängern der Weg über die Sklavenbucht verwehrt wird und Westeros in weite Ferne rückt. Im Dothrakischen Meer In Braavos Auftritte Erste Auftritte * Maester Wolkan * Khal Moro * Maester Caleotte Tode * Areo Hotah * Maester Caleotte * Fürst Doran Martell * Prinz Trystan Martell Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie Produktion Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königinmutter Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee (Leiche) *Natalie Dormer als Königin Margaery Tyrell *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Carice van Houten als Melisandre *Natalie Dormer als Margaery Tyrell *Indira Varma als Ellaria Sand *Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Conleth Hill als Varys *Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Jonathan Pryce als Hoher Spatz *Michiel Huisman als Daario Naharis *Michael McElhatton als Roose Bolton *Iwan Rheon als Ramsay Bolton *mit Iain Glen als Jorah Mormont Nebendarsteller *Owen Teale als Ser Allisar Thorn *Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett *Alexander Siddig als Fürst Doran Martell *DeObia Oparei als Areo Hotah *Faye Marsay als Die Heimatlose *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Keisha Castle-Hughes als Obara Sand *Rosabell Laurenti Sellers als Tyene Sand *Jessica Henwick als Nymeria Sand *Hannah Waddingham as Septa Unella *Toby Sebastian als Trystan Martell *Brenock O'Connor als Olly *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson als Ser Gregor Clegane *Nell Tiger Free as Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon (Leiche) *Joe Naufahu as Khal Moro *Charlotte Hope als Myranda (Leiche) *Chuku Modu als Ahko *Staz Nair als Qhono *Rubi Ali als eine von Khal Moros Ehefrauen *Fola Evans-Akingbola als eine von Khal Moros Ehefrauen *Gerald Lepkowski als Roter Priester *Richard Rycroft als Maester Wolkan *Diogo Sales als Dothraki-Blutreiter *Junade Khan als Dothraki-Blutreiter *Sara Dylan als Zofe *Michael Condron als Bowen Marsh *Brian Fortune als Othell Yarwyck *Steve Cash *Robert Fawsitt *Michael Hayes *Tony Flynn *Andrew Bryan als Bolton-Offizier *Tristan Heanue als Bolton-Soldat *Sabina Arthur als Meereener obdachlose Mutter *Colin Azzopardi Anmerkungen *Der Episodentitel bezieht sich auch Melisandre aus Asshai, die als die Rote Frau oder als Rote Priesterin bekannt ist. Medien Bilder 201 DieRoteFrau Davos Seewert.jpg 601 DieRoteFrau Jon Schnee.jpg S6 Ramsay Myranda.jpg Ramsay Roose Bolton Staffel 6 GoT.jpg 601 DieRoteFrau Theon Graufreud Sansa.jpg Sansa Stark Theon Graufreud Staffel 6 GoT.jpg 601 DieRoteFrau Theon Graufreud Sansa Stark(2).jpg 601 DieRoteFrau Theon Graufreud Sansa Stark(5).jpg 601 DieRoteFrau Theon Graufreud Sansa Stark(4).jpg GoT Staffel 6 Jaime Lennister.jpg 601_DieRoteFrau_Cersei_Jaime_Promo.jpg Unella_Staffel_6_GoT.jpg 601 DieRoteFrau Tyrion Lennister Varys.jpg 601 DieRoteFrau Tyrion Lennister Varys(1).jpg Tyrion Lannister GoT Staffel 6.jpg Tyrion Varys Staffel 6 GoT.jpg S6 Dothraki-Khalasar.jpg Khal Moro und Daenery S6.jpg S6 Daenerys Khal Moro.jpg Moro Promo.jpg S6 Khal Moro und seine Frauen.jpg 601 DieRoteFrau Daenerys Moro.jpg Arya Stark GoT Staffel 6.jpg S6 Eine blinde Arya Stark und die Heimatlose.jpg Videos Game of Thrones Season 6 New Footage (Extended Davos Trailer Scene) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 1 Clip “Cersei and Jamie” (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 1 Clip “Sansa and Theon” (HBO) Game of Thrones - Season 6 Clip (Arya's Blind Training) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 1 – Putting Daenerys First (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 1 – A Widow’s Future (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Inside the Episode (HBO) Einzelnachweise en:The Red Woman fr:The Red Woman ru:Красная женщина zh:S06E01 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6